A mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone, tablet device, laptop computer, etc., may be a hand-held computing device with a display screen. The mobile device may provide touch input or a miniature keyboard. Mobile devices may have general computing capabilities for executing one or more applications such as for example, short-message service (SMS), multimedia-messaging service (MMS), e-mail, Internet access, short-range wireless communications (infrared, Bluetooth®), business applications, gaming, or photography. A smartphone is a particular class of mobile device with general computing and telephony capabilities provided through a radio-frequency (RF) communication link whilst moving within a geographic area. The smartphone connects to a cellular network for access to the public telephone network and mobile Internet access.